<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Can't by GoringWriting</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23492659">I Can't</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting'>GoringWriting</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>NSFW Newt [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Newt, Cuddles, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Smut, Verbal Humiliation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:35:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23492659</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A sexy little scene between Newt and his boyfriends. </p><p> </p><p>Requests are open for this so send me your fic requests with the characters you want to see. (I can involve Theseus as well)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Albus Dumbledore/Newt Scamander, Gellert Grindelwald/Newt Scamander, Gellert Grindelwald/Newt Scamander/Original Percival Graves/Albus Dumbledore, Original Percival Graves/Newt Scamander</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>NSFW Newt [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fantastic Beasts and where to find them</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Can't</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oh! Please! I can’t! I can’t cum again please! I can’t!” Newt whines his hole dripping cum onto the bed beneath him. His hips arch and cum dribbles from his cock onto the bed mixing with it in a nice little puddle. </p><p>“You’re doing so well for us Mr. Scamander. You look so delicious with your hole forced open, leaking cum as you moan for more,” Albus says and Newt feels himself yanked up to his knees and positioned with his face buried in Gellert’s crotch. </p><p>“Open your mouth little one. Take me all the way down and be sure to swallow. By time we are done with you, you will be so swollen with cum that your stomach puffs up and you look like we’ve bred you so well that we got you pregnant. Some of the most powerful men in the world are here breeding you. Thank us for the honor of using your little hole,” Gellert says and Newt can feel a hand in his hair yanking his head up to look up at the man. </p><p>Newt tries to jerk his head away but Percy has always been stronger than him and when he sets his mind something nothing is getting free from him.</p><p>“I love when he tries to fight us and pretend he doesn’t like this. As if we can’t see how badly he craves us. We were watching Quidditch the other day and he was rubbing his little hole on the couch through his pants. So, I pulled him over my lap and gave his hole a massage. I thought he was going to lose his voice with how much he was moaning. Isn’t that right?” Gellert says and Newt blushes and whines as Gellert pushes his cock down his throat. Newt chokes a little and then starts swallowing around the cock there as Gellert pushes deeper and deeper making the man choke more and more before he is able to adjust to the depth. </p><p>“That’s it little one. So good for us. Such a good proper slut,” he says and Newt blushes and balls his cuffed hands up and moans as Gellert gives a couple of quick thrusts down his throat before warm cum is sliding down it and some of it drips out of his mouth and some of it leaks down his chin and down his chest. </p><p>“Come on Gellert, don’t hog him, I want a chance, come sit him on my cock,” Percy says and and Newt is lifted up into Gellert’s arms and sat down on Percival’s cock and Newt gasps and his back arches almost painfully but it feels so good. </p><p>“That’s so good baby. You’re so good for me...for us,” he says and Newt cries out and his cock hardens again and a tiny bit of cum dribbles down his cock and Newt whines and jerks as his body orgasms harder than he ever has in his life. </p><p>When Percy lets go of him he slumps into Albus’ arms and buries his face into the man’s neck at the same time they bury their hands into his hair massaging his scalp and Gellert licks up his face collecting the cum into his mouth and then kisses Newt, pushing it into his mouth and swirling his tongue around his lover’s mouth. </p><p>“You’re so good for us baby. We are so proud of how much you managed to take from us. Of how many times you managed to cum. Of how much pleasure you allowed us to give to you today,” Gellert whispers to him and Newt smiles at him and gives him a soft kiss to his lips and making sure that his tongue slides into his mouth and gives him a deep kiss as deep as he humanly can give him. </p><p>“I want to be good. You three have been so nice to me and I want to show you how much I care about you all,” he says and they smile and kiss him on the lips. </p><p>“Oh baby. You are. You show us how much you care with the love I see you in your smile. In your eyes when you look at us and in the way your pulse quickens when we smile at you and kiss you and in the way you seem to glow when you look at us and we love you for it even more. Now how about we get you a nice bath and clean you up while Albus gathers some of your favorite snacks hmm?” Gellert says.</p><p>“I’m thirsty,” Newt whines and Gellert smiles and waves a hand in a wandless spell, causing a glass of water to fly into the room and Albus goes to start the bath.</p><p>"Thank you," Newt says and sips the water carefully. </p><p>"Of course baby. Do you want Lavender or Orchid scented soap for your bath?" Gellert asks, picking Newt up.</p><p>"You guys love the Lavender and I like the way you guys breathe in my scent when I use it," Newt says shyly and Gellert smiles. </p><p>"We always love the way you smell," Gellert says and Newt blushes a little as he is gently placed into the water and the warmth surrounds him.</p><p>"Mmmmh so nice," Newt says softly. He looks like he's dozing off a little. Gellert lets him. He doesn't need to be awake until time for a little bit of chocolate to replenish his calories.</p><p>"Rest your eyes little one. I will look after you," Gellert says and presses soft kisses behind the man's ear. </p><p>A short time later Gellert helps dry him off and then into a pair of what muggles call sweatpants and a T-shirt as he is slipped into bed. </p><p>They wake him up and he eats a few pieces of chocolate. Gellert would prefer he eat a little more. Their little one is little after all, but Newt seems too tired tonight so he let's it go. He'll sneak a few extra calories into his breakfast tomorrow. </p><p>"Go to sleep honey. We'll look after you. You were so good for us today," Percival says and Albus presses a kiss to wet red hair.</p><p>"Hhhhm love you," Newt says in his sleep and each man beams. It's not the first time the man has said it but there's something about hearing it in that innocent honest voice that just makes the words hit stronger. </p><p>“We love you too baby,” each of them says and they press kisses to his head and then curl around him and tuck him close to their bodies. </p><p>It’s perfect. They wouldn’t switch it for anything in the world.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>